


El buen doctor Watson

by Lilieth_Herly



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Relación indefinida, Surprise Kissing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22165186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilieth_Herly/pseuds/Lilieth_Herly
Summary: ... Por todos aquellos deseos que sí se pueden cumplir...
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 9





	El buen doctor Watson

**Author's Note:**

> He estado subiendo a Tumblr pequeñas historias (al rededor de 300 palabras) de diferentes fandom, mi propósito es subir una todos los días jajaa, por ahora voy bien 😊  
> Creo que hoy escribiré algo de Good Omens o quizá de El Hobbit 🤔...   
> Por si te interesa este es el link de lo que subí ayer; https://lilietherly.tumblr.com/post/190113977485/minific-victorianlock
> 
> Pero bueno, te dejo leer ❤️

  
El caso por fin ha terminado y tú solo puedes pensar en que el enemigo te ha golpeado duro, y no solo físicamente. Aquel tipo dejó en ridículo tus conocimientos como doctor. Si el hombre no estuviera sepultado tres metros bajo tierra muy seguramente te estarías encargando de eso ahora mismo. 

Holmes, por otro lado, se encuentra relativamente tranquilo. Y no es como si pensaras que debe ser de alguna otra forma. Es solo que, en definitiva, debe ser de otra forma. ¿Desde cuándo Holmes deja que tengas pensamientos negativos sobre tu ineptitud por tanto tiempo? Él siempre se ha encargado de que, de alguna u otra manera, sepas que eres indispensable en su asociación.

Y por más intentos que hagas para decirte que no estás haciendo un berrinche, sabes que es totalmente inútil. Porque sí estás haciendo berrinche. Bien, como hombre adulto entiendes perfectamente que Holmes no está ahí solo para ponerse a tus ordenes, pero si él tuvo la disposición para tranquilizarte después de una mala racha cada vez que esta sucede, es así que él, como hombre inteligente, debió suponer que se te haría una costumbre escucharle cada vez que alguna situación te hace decaer.

Entonces ¿por qué después de tantas palabras dichas ahora simplemente no hay nada? Vamos, que no es como si Holmes no hubiese escuchado las crueles palabras que aquel hombre exclamó. Simplemente el detective privado no pudo no poner atención a las burlas dichas a tu nombre. Aquello sí que es imposible considerando el hecho de que en todo momento él estuvo junto a ti.

Realmente no es que te sientas muy mal, y en definitiva tu orgullo de doctor no está demasiado herido por las palabras de alguien que, a pesar de su inteligencia y conocimientos, decidió por voluntad propia dirigir sus habilidades al mal camino. Es solo que como de costumbre, Holmes debería ahuyentar incluso hasta la más mínima duda que quede sobre ti.

Una vez más suspiras. 

Holmes está acostado sobre el sillón y tú ocupas tu lugar frente a la chimenea. Sus ojos de color luna totalmente cerrados y su respiración suave, acompasada, te indican que ha caído al sueño. Claro, algo totalmente esperado luego de casi cuatro días sin dormir. ¿Qué puedes hacer entonces? Completamente rendido y tal vez sintiendo un poco de culpa por enojarte con el hombre por no hacer lo que siempre hace, a pesar de su sueño, te levantas del sofá. 

Con suavidad sacudes el hombro de Holmes, y llamándolo con la misma delicadeza observas cómo sus ojos se abren apenas un ápice.

—Holmes, este no es lugar para dormir. Vamos, le llevaré a la habitación. —Holmes asiente, volviendo a cerrar los ojos pero moviendo, aunque con lentitud, sus piernas. Cuando puedes sostenerlo en pie, con uno de tus brazos rodeándole la cintura y el otro tomando la mano que te abraza por el cuello, puedes sentir como la emoción de la vanidad te recorre por completo.

Sabes a la perfección que absolutamente nadie ha tenido el placer de que ese hombre se deje sostener tan fácilmente como lo hace contigo. Entiendes que jamás en ningún lugar alguien pudo haber tenido la confianza de Holmes en tan alto nivel como para que, sin decir palabra, deje que le lleven. Más aún, el que él mantenga sus ojos cerrados, dejándote para ser su guía, hace que tu corazón se acelere al conocer la gran confianza que ha depositado en ti. Una confianza que, en definitiva, no mancharás al dejarle saber tu pequeño enfado ante su falta de halagos. Vaya, que ahora hasta a ti se te hace tonto.

—Descanse, Holmes. —El pequeño fuego de la lámpara de aceite baila al son del viento ligero que entra por la ventana. Justo antes de que vayas a cerrarla, Holmes, con los ojos abiertos en pequeñas rendijas, sostiene tu muñeca. 

—Mi buen doctor Watson, —susurra, con la voz adormilada—usted también debería descansar. —En una absoluta sorpresa sientes cómo te hala del brazo, tomando tu rostro entre sus manos te ofrece, como la más suave y dulce de las caricias, un delicado y apenas perceptible beso en los labios—. Ha hecho un buen trabajo.

Con el corazón acelerado y los ojos verde pasto abiertos de par en par, ahí, en medio de la noche con apenas una débil llama iluminando la habitación, lo único que puedes observar es como el cuerpo totalmente dormido de Holmes cae sin más sobre la cama.

Con el corazón acelerado y los ojos verde pasto abiertos de par en par, ahí, en medio de la habitación apenas iluminada, una débil sonrisa se alza en tu rostro, mientras contemplas a la única persona que puede hacerte sentir de tres metros de altura. 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por tu tiempo! Se que fue cortito pero espero que también lo suficientemente adorable ❤️  
> Te quiero ❤️  
> Ciao ❤️


End file.
